


Secrets

by fandomgurl77



Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Job, First Time, Innuendo, My First Fanfic, Sexually Suggestive, Stillbirth, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: In 1897, Sotheby graduates from university and comes across an advertisement for a job as a butler/personal assistant. Little does he know that his life is going to change for the better, perhaps thanks to one of the maids on the Larson Estate...or is it?
Relationships: Sotheby/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

May 30th, 1897  
England

‘Let’s hear it for the graduates of Spring 1897!’ a voice bellowed from a long, wooden makeshift stage that was decorated with red ribbon on the front and sides and was encased by two white curtains.

  
A few seconds later, the audience erupted in applause and cheering as the graduates walked across the stage and down the stairs one by one.

 _‘Finally, at long last’_ , one of them, Sotheby, thought as he descended into the crowd, ‘All those years of hard work have finally paid off!’

Three months later, Sotheby had just come out of the local general store when he noticed a man nailing an advertisement to a lamppost.

‘Good day, sir’, he said, ‘What’s this advertisement for?’

‘Oh’, the man, Robert, said, ‘The Larsons of Bedfordshire are looking for a personal servant for their 18-year old daughter when she returns home from finishing school in a week’s time. If you know of anyone who may be suitable, please refer them to this job offer.’

‘Ok then’, Sotheby said, ‘Will do.’

It was then he realised something about what Robert had just said.

‘By the way’, he said, ‘I graduated a few days ago with a Bachelor of Hospitality from Oxford University, just so you know – and I’m currently looking for work.’

‘Really?’ Robert said in amazement, ‘Well then, maybe you should apply for this job.’

‘Hm’, Sotheby said, ‘I think that’s an excellent idea! I might just do that. For now, though, I’ve got to get this stuff home before it spoils. Goodbye!’

‘Goodbye!’ Robert said before he continued down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Sotheby, the master of the house said, ‘A letter came for you earlier this morning.’

‘Thank you’, Sotheby said before he took the envelope and opened it.

‘Oh, my goodness!’ Sotheby thought, ‘They want an interview with me tomorrow!’

‘What does it say?’ the master, Mr. Tibbs, asked.

‘I’m going to Bedfordshire tomorrow for a job interview’, Sotheby replied.

At 6:30 the following morning, Sotheby was in one of the window seats of one of the carriages of the train, waiting to depart for Bedfordshire.

‘Good luck, Sotheby’, Mr. and Mrs. Tibbs said simultaneously.

‘See you again soon’, Sotheby said through the open window before the train departed.

Two hours later, a carriage approached a huge estate.

‘Whoa!’ Sotheby thought, ‘This is exactly like where I grew up…’

‘Ok, Sotheby’, the driver said when he opened the carriage door, ‘Here we are at Larson Estate.’

‘Thank you, sir’, Sotheby said before the carriage disappeared down the shingle lane.

‘Ah, Sotheby’, Mr. Larson said from the drawing room entrance, ‘We’ve been expecting you. Please, come on in.’

‘The pleasure’s all mine sir’, Sotheby said before the two of them entered the drawing room.

‘Now’, Mr. Larson said, as he sat down, ‘You sent your CV to apply for the job of personal assistant to our daughter, Lillian, correct?’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said.

‘Very well’, Mr. Larson said, ‘Now, I want to know some information about you…’

**Forty-five minutes later…**

‘Thank you for your time, Sotheby’, Mr. Larson said as he opened the door, ‘I hope you get the job.’

‘Thank you, sir’, Sotheby said.

However, just as he was about to leave something caught his attention.

‘Whoa!’ he thought as one of the many housemaids was cleaning the shelf beside the front doors, ‘Who is that?’

It was then that one of the other servants approached her.

‘Gloria’, he said, ‘You’re needed downstairs.’

‘Ok, Johnson’, Gloria said before nearly bumping into Sotheby.

‘Ah, you must be Sotheby, one of the applicants’, Gloria said.

‘Uh…y-yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Pleased to m-meet you.’

‘I hope they choose you to join us in a few days’, Gloria said, ‘It would be an honour for you to live and work here with us.’

‘Yes, I-I suppose s-so’, Sotheby said before thinking, ‘It would be _much more_ than an honour.’

‘Anyway, I’ve got to go back to the station now. May we meet again’, Sotheby said.

‘See you later, Sotheby’, Gloria said before disappearing through a side door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a reference to the Downton Abbey film somewhere...

The following Monday bought the news that Sotheby had been hoping for.

‘I can’t believe it, Mr and Mrs. Tibbs’, he said, ‘They’ve decided to hire me!’

‘Congratulations, Sotheby’, Mr. Tibbs said, ‘We’re sure going to miss having you around.’

‘Not to worry’, Sotheby said as he closed his suitcase, ‘They’ll be another, just wait and see.’

‘I sure hope so’, Mrs. Tibbs said, ‘Anyway, goodbye and happy travels.’

‘You too’, Sotheby said before closing the door and walking to the train station across the road.

**Later that afternoon…**

‘Congratulations, Sotheby’, Mr. and Mrs. Larson said, ‘Welcome to the Larson Estate.

‘It’s an honour to meet you, Mrs. Larson,’ Sotheby said as he curtsied.

‘Johnson will take your case and show you your sleeping quarters’, Mr. Larson said.

**Half an hour later…**

‘Pleased to meet you all’, Sotheby said to the other servants.

‘Welcome, Sotheby’, the group said collectively before the sound of ringing filled the air.

‘That’s us’, the head butler said before the room quickly emptied, leaving Sotheby and Gloria behind.

‘So, Sotheby’, Gloria said, ‘Is it true that you graduated from Oxford University in May?’

‘Uh…’ Sotheby said, ‘Yes, yes I did.’

‘Wow, that must’ve taken years of hard work to achieve’, Gloria said as she batted her eyelids, ‘You know, I like men who work hard.’

‘Really?’ Sotheby purred, ‘Because I…’

It was then that he suddenly knelt in pain.

‘Sotheby?’ Gloria asked in a panic, ‘Are you ok?’

‘Yes, I’m fine’, Sotheby winced, ‘It’s just that _stupid_ thing again.’

‘What thing?’ Gloria asked.

** ‘That piece of wire…it needs removing’, Sotheby replied.

Gloria looked at him for a few seconds with a confused expression.

‘I don’t get it’, she said, ‘What are you taking about?’

‘Only one word…’ Sotheby winced as he hunched over in pain again, ‘Prevention…’

Gloria thought hard about this for a few seconds before remembering something she’d read in one of the books in the master bedroom.

‘Oh, you poor thing’, she said, ‘It can’t move as it should, can it.’

‘No’, Sotheby said, ‘My folks were adamant that I have it closed over throughout my higher education to prevent “certain activities” that would severely damage the family’s reputation.’

‘I see’, Gloria said while blushing, ‘Well then, in that case, you ought to go to hospital to have it taken out so you can work normally again.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘That would be good.’ **

Finally, a few days later, Sotheby returned from hospital and began work.

‘So, Sotheby’, Lillian said in her room, ‘What were you in hospital for?’

‘Uh…it was personal’, Sotheby said, ‘And painful at times; I’d had it for years.’

‘Ok’, Lillian said, red-faced with embarrassment, ‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.’

‘No, no’, Sotheby said, ‘You didn’t know; it’s quite all right.’

‘You know’, Lillian said, ‘I think I know what’s been going on…between you and Gloria.’

Sotheby stumbled back in shock upon hearing this.

‘Miss Larson!’ he said in disbelief, ‘This invasion of privacy is most inappropriate for a young lady; nothing has or is happening between us at all.’

Unfortunately, just as he said this, Gloria entered the room.

‘Good afternoon, Lillian’, she said, ‘How’s everything going?’

‘Very well, thank you, Gloria’, Lillian said, ‘Sotheby’s just putting the clean bedclothes away.’

‘Wh-what the?’ Sotheby asked as he nearly tripped on the leg of the desk chair, ‘Gloria? What are you doing here?’

‘I was walking past and decided to check how everything was going, Sotheby’, Gloria said.

‘Well, uh…now that you mention it, it’s going, uh, pretty good’, Sotheby stammered.

‘Well then’, Gloria said, ‘I’ll leave you both to it.’

‘See you later’, Lillian and Sotheby said.

‘See you around’, Gloria said before giving a knowing wink to Sotheby and leaving, to which Sotheby wolf-whistled as quietly as possible.

‘I heard that’, Lillian said, ‘My hearing’s keener than my parents let on.’

‘No, you didn’t’, Sotheby blurted in defence.

‘Yes, I did’, Lillian said, ‘You like her, don’t you?

‘Ok, I give up’, Sotheby said, ‘She’s the apple of my eye. Just please don’t tell anyone else; the last thing I need is for everyone to be asking questions.’

‘Of course, I won’t’, Lillian said, ‘My lips are sealed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** This section (surrounded by asterisks) is a reference to a practice that was recommended by John Harvey Kellogg and other physicians to parents of boys in the 19th century to prevent - or in an attempt to prevent - so-called "self-abuse."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sotheby and Lillian were out shopping.

‘Glad that’s over’, Lillian said, ‘At least until next year. Anyway, we better head home.’

‘Right with you’, Sotheby said as they walked towards a shiny black Benz horseless carriage parked outside the shop.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Gloria was just about to head inside when she heard an engine purring from down the driveway.

‘Ah, you’re back’, she said as the Benz pulled up, ‘How was it in town?’

‘Very good, as always’, Sotheby said as he got out of the driver’s seat and helped Lillian down, ‘We bought a nice summer dress for Miss Larson.’

‘And I looked splendid in it when I tried it on in the shop, didn’t I?’ Lillian asked.

‘Of course, Miss Larson’, Sotheby said, ‘Just as splendid as Gloria here.’

‘Oh, you’, Gloria said, ‘She doesn’t need to hear that.’

‘But it’s true, my dear’, Sotheby said, ‘You could never look any better than you do now.’

‘In that case then, here’s a little something to thank you with’, Gloria said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

‘Th-thank you’, a dazed Sotheby said, ‘I-I appreciate it.’

‘Anyway, we better head inside and put that dress in the wardrobe’, Lillian said.

‘Indeed’, Sotheby said.

‘Finally’, Lillian said, ‘My new dress and shoes are ready to be worn to the party.’

‘Oh’, Sotheby said, ‘Your 19th birthday is tomorrow, so you’re going to have the party tonight, correct?’

‘Yes’, Lillian said just as Gloria turned up, ‘Which means we’ll have to all be ready before 7:00 p.m.’

‘Speaking of that’, Gloria said, ‘Remember that outfit I bought last year?’ Well, I believe tonight would be the perfect opportunity to show it off.’

‘What? Sotheby asked.

‘Yes, my dear’, Gloria said while batting her eyelids, ‘And I’m sure that you’re going to love it; it’s the perfect balance of sexy and modest – think of a mannequin; that’s _all_ I’ll be wearing underneath my everyday outfit. Anyway, I’ve got to go and prepare for tonight – by soaking in a hot, steamy scented bath - so I’ll leave you both to it.’

Sotheby stood there as she left, completely frozen with paralysis.

‘So’, Lillian said, ‘We best get a move on if we want to be ready for the party.’

‘Indeed’, Sotheby said, ‘Look, I need some time alone to…have a shower; a _long, cold_ one at that.’

‘That’s a good idea’, Lillian said, ‘I might have one too since it’s so hot today.’

‘See you later then, Miss Larson’, Sotheby said before leaving for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to Downton Abbey (both the series and the film.)

‘Happy birthday, Lillian!’ the crowd gathered in the drawing room said collectively as Sotheby gave the just-barely 19-year old the last present wrapped in shiny green paper.

‘Here you are, Miss Larson’, he said, ‘This is from your cousins half a world away in New Zealand.’

‘Thank you, Sotheby’, Lillian said just as Mr. Larson entered the room.

‘Now, everyone’, he said, ‘It’s time for the birthday girl to unwrap her gifts.’

Hooray!’ everyone said collectively.

‘Just before we get started though’, Mr. Larson said before turning to face Sotheby, ‘Sotheby, would you please?’

‘Of course, sir’, Sotheby said before quietly retreating and closing the door where he heard voices down the hall.

‘I say’, one of the voices, owned by a finely dressed lady named Gertrude, said, ‘Can you believe what we saw during our day-trip through Yorkshire last month?’

‘No, darling’, her husband, Harold, said, ‘My parents were adamant that I was going to marry one of the Crawley sisters; thank goodness both our families fell out with each other and I met you instead.’

‘Oh, Harold’, Gertrude said, ‘I’m so glad you decided to marry me instead of one of those stately tarts.’

Sotheby froze in shock upon hearing this.

 _‘How_ dare _they put my family to shame like that?’_ he thought as Gertrude and Harold walked past towards the drawing room.

Meanwhile, Gloria had just come down the stairs, having seen and heard everything.

‘I can’t believe that Gertrude would say such an insulting thing!’ she said.

‘Yes, especially if it’s about your own family’, Sotheby said before he realised and covered his mouth, albeit too late.

‘What?’ Gloria asked, ‘ _Your_ last name is Crawley?’

‘Um, well…yes’, Sotheby admitted, ‘But I didn’t use it when I applied for this job and have been hiding it ever since I was 16.’

‘Why?’ Gloria asked.

‘I know this sounds crazy, but I was thrown out when I declared that I wanted to follow my own dreams one night during dinner’, Sotheby replied.

‘I see’, Gloria said, ‘No wonder you covered your mouth after unintentionally admitting it.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘I just never wanted to be an adult living a luxurious but highly restrictive life, so I deliberately got myself bailed out that night, so now I have the freedom to do what I want.’

It was then that Gloria realised something.

‘Yes’, she said, ‘The freedom to do anything. _Anything_ that you desire.’

‘What do you mean?’ Sotheby asked.

‘You do know that I’m wearing _that_ outfit I mentioned earlier today underneath this, right?’ Gloria asked.

‘Uh…yes’, Sotheby replied.

‘And I _might_ know a secret place downstairs where we can go…’ Gloria said, ‘But we’ll have to be completely quiet about it.’

‘Ok then’, Sotheby said in a slightly heightened voice, ‘Let’s go.’

He followed Gloria downstairs into the servants’ quarters and past all the rooms, while keeping a few centimetres back to avoid any suspicion, until they came to a disused room when they rounded a corner.

‘Right’, Gloria whispered, ‘Here it is.’

‘How did you know that this existed?’ Sotheby asked.

‘I found it when I was looking for something else a couple of months ago’, Gloria replied, ‘No-one seems to know it’s here; not even Johnson.’

‘Hey’, Sotheby said when he spotted what looked like an old bed in the corner, ‘What’s this bed doing here?

‘This room must have been a spare bedroom at one time’, Gloria said.

‘I’ll tell you one thing’, Sotheby said after he sat on the bed, ‘This bed has a lot of bounce, doesn’t it?’

‘Now that you mention it’, Gloria said when she closed the door, ‘The walls are thick enough to be soundproof as well.’

‘Oh’, Sotheby said when he connected these two properties together, ‘Are we here for…’

‘Yes, my dear’, Gloria said, ‘They can have a party upstairs, while we’ll have a party of our own in here.’

‘Right then’, Sotheby said in a heightened voice, ‘Let’s get started.’

**A few seconds later…**

‘Hold on!’ Gloria said, ‘Just before we start, did you bring protection?’

‘Uh…let me think here’, Sotheby said just as what he needed fell out of his coat pocket, ‘Blimey, I had forgotten about this thing since I traded a slip for it over the till at the chemist discreetly over a year ago.’

‘I see’, Gloria said, ‘Well then, put it on and everything else will come as it should.’

‘You said it’, Sotheby said after a few seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

‘BLEEECH!!’

‘It’s ok, Gloria’, one of the other maids, Mabel, said as she held a bowl to her half-sister’s mouth, ‘What’s happened to you to cause this?’

‘I don’t know’, Gloria said, ‘It started yesterday afternoon…’

‘I remember’, Mabel said, ‘You almost had an accident in the lobby before I brought you down here to lie in bed.’

‘Whatever it is, it should have cleared up by tomorrow’, Gloria said, ‘It’s probably something I ate or drank yesterday.’

Meanwhile, Sotheby had just put Lillian’s dress in the wardrobe when Lillian told him something alarming as she walked into the room.

‘Sotheby’, she said’, Gloria’s taken ill.’

‘What?’ Sotheby asked.

‘I heard it from Johnson’, Lillian said, ‘Apparently, it all started yesterday after lunch when her half-sister, Mabel, took her out of the lobby and downstairs to rest; she’s been throwing up every few hours since.’

‘That doesn’t sound good’, Sotheby said in a panicked voice before disappearing out the door, ‘I need to go and see her right away.’

**A minute later…**

‘Gloria!’ Sotheby said when he saw her lying in bed with Mabel and a small group gathered around her, ‘I came as soon as I heard about your ordeal.’

‘Thanks, Sotheby’, Gloria said, ‘It’s most likely just an upset stomach, that’s all.’

‘Well then’, Mabel said, ‘Since you seem to be fine for now, we’ll be on our way.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said.

‘Remember’, Mabel said before the group left, ‘Don’t forget to call me if you need anything.’

‘Ok’, Gloria and Sotheby said.

‘Right then’, Mabel said before closing the door, ‘See you later, Gloria. Get better soon.’

‘Thanks’, Gloria said before the door closed.

‘So’, Sotheby said, ‘According to what I heard from Lillian, you suddenly fell ill yesterday afternoon in the lobby, after which Mabel brought you here immediately, right?’

‘Yes’, Gloria said just as she felt a familiar urge again, ‘Speaking of that, could you please grab me a bowl quickly? I think I’m going to be sick again.’

‘Sure’, Sotheby said as he grabbed a small bowl from the bedside table and gave it to her just in time.

‘Thanks’, Gloria said before throwing up.

‘Blimey’, Sotheby said, ‘I hope you haven’t come down with something dreadful…’

‘I’m sure I haven’t’, Gloria said, ‘Like I said, it should have cleared itself up by tomorrow.’

‘I sure hope so’, Sotheby said, ‘It pains me to see you this way.’

‘Thanks, dear’, Gloria said, ‘Let’s see what tomorrow brings.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said.

‘Oh, my goodness!’ Sotheby heard Mabel shout from the room on the opposite side of the hall early the next morning, ‘GLORIA!’

A few seconds later, there were footsteps running into the room followed by a male voice saying, ‘What happened?’

‘Oh, Johnson’, Mabel said, ‘Gloria seems to have taken a turn for the worst during the night.’

‘Let me see’, Johnson said before witnessing the deplorable sight before him.

‘COR BLIMEY!’ he said in a panicked voice, ‘She has to go to hospital right away.’

‘I’ll go up and tell Mr. Larson to phone the hospital to tell them to send an ambulance’, Mabel said before running out of the room and up the stairs, ‘In the meantime, you can stay with her in case anything happens.’

It was then that Sotheby burst in.

‘For the love of candlesticks, what’s going on?’ he asked.

‘Gloria’s condition became worse during the night and she needs to go to hospital.’

‘Dear me’, Sotheby said in disbelief, ‘Gloria…’

‘I know’, Johnson said, ‘I couldn’t believe it either…’

It was then that Mabel came back in.

‘Ok’, she said, ‘We need to take her up to the lobby and outside where they’ll be waiting for us in approximately ten minutes.’

‘Ok’, Johnson said, ‘Come on, Gloria, let’s get you outside.’

During the next few minutes, he and Sotheby carried Gloria down the hall, up the stairs and through the main door where the ambulance had only just arrived.

‘Thanks, chaps’, one of the doctors said, ‘We’ll take it from here.’

After Gloria had been put on a stretcher and lifted into the ambulance, Lillian came out to notify Sotheby of something.

‘Sotheby’, she said, ‘I think you should come in and see to this.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said as they both went inside and upstairs to Lillian’s room.

‘Ok’, Sotheby said, ‘What is it?’

‘I have a box full of rubbish from the party a week ago to be put in the metal bin outside. Could you please take it out for me?’

‘Sure’, Sotheby said as he picked up a cardboard box of old wrapping paper and packaging before heading out the door.

However, when he opened the bin lid outside, he saw a book that Johnson had misplaced a week earlier sitting on top of the pile of rubbish.

 _‘Hey’_ , Sotheby thought as he picked it up, _‘What’s this doing here?’_

Just before he could put the box of rubbish in the book’s place, he noticed something weird – a tiny, near invisible mark on the object that he had used on the night of the party when he was alone with Gloria.

 _‘What’s this on here?’_ he thought, _‘I never noticed this before.’_

Upon closer examination when he stretched the material slightly, he was horrified to discover that the mark was in fact a pinprick-sized hole.

 _‘Goodness!’_ he thought in a panic as he wrapped it in a ball of paper from the box, _‘It was compromised!’_

Later that evening, Gloria returned from hospital with shocking news.

‘So’, Mabel said once she was inside, ‘What was the cause of your illness? We all want to know.’

‘Well, I had some tests done, and the doctor concluded that it wasn’t a typical illness at all’, Gloria said.

‘But what about the throwing up?’ Mabel asked.

‘About that’, Gloria replied, ‘You may find this shocking, but it was confirmed to be like morning sickness; in other words, I’ve been pregnant for a week, at least.’

‘WHAT?’ Mabel and the others asked in shock, ‘How could this be?’

‘I’m not sure what happened’, Gloria lied, ‘But here I am.’

‘Anyway, congratulations’, Mabel said, ‘I can’t believe I’m going to be an aunt in nine months.’

‘We’re all proud’, Johnson said, ‘Even though we don’t know who the father is.’

Upon hearing this from just outside the door, Sotheby froze in shock and proceeded to quickly dart away before Johnson noticed him.

‘Hey, Sotheby’, he said, ‘Haven’t you heard? Gloria’s pregnant.’

‘Good heavens’, Sotheby said, ‘I can’t believe it.’

‘Neither can we’, Johnson said, ‘That’s what’s been causing the bouts of throwing up.’

‘Anyway, we’re just glad you aren’t sick, Gloria’, Mabel said.

‘Thanks’, Gloria said.


	7. Chapter 7

Four months later, Gloria was sitting in a secluded area on the garden when Sotheby turned up.

‘Gloria’, he said, ‘I finally admitted to Lillian that you’re pregnant, and to keep me being the father a secret.’

‘Thanks’, Gloria said, ‘Anyway, I’ve been dying to know the gender for at least a couple of months.’

‘Hmm…’ Sotheby said, ‘I think I _may_ know a method that could give us a rough idea regarding that.’

‘And what might that be?’ Gloria asked.

‘All we have to do is attach a ring to a piece of string and dangle it over the bump; if it’s a girl, it will move in a circle around it. If it’s a boy, it will move back and forth.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said, ‘But where will we get those things?’

‘Luckily, Lillian allowed me to borrow one of her rings and a piece of yarn, so all we have to do is tie them together’, Sotheby said.

‘Right’, Gloria said, ‘Let’s do it.’

**A few seconds later…**

‘I wonder what it’s going to be?’ Gloria said, ‘The suspense is killing me.’

‘You’ll find out in a second’, Sotheby said when he let the ring go, after which it started swaying back and forth.

‘Oh my’, Gloria said, ‘It’s moving back and forth.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Looks like we have a son on the way.’

After dessert that evening, Lillian returned to the dining room only to see Sotheby frantically looking for something.

‘Hey, Sotheby’, she said, ‘What are you looking for?’

‘Fresh, plump lemons’, Sotheby said, ‘Gloria’s craving the sourness.’

‘Oh’, Lillian said, ‘There should be three left over from dessert on the table.’

‘Thanks’, Sotheby said before he walked over and picked them up, ‘By the way, we’re having a boy.’

‘Oh’, Lillian said, ‘How exciting. I’ll be sure to treat him like a little brother.’

**Downstairs in Gloria’s room…**

‘Oh, there’s no-one here’, Sotheby said upon closing the door, ‘Anyway, I brought you three more lemons.’

‘Thanks, dear’, Gloria said as she picked one up and cut it into small pieces before sucking on one.’

‘Remember what the doctor said’, Sotheby said, ‘You need to stay as healthy as possible for the birth in a few months. Speaking of that, how’s everything been going this evening?’

‘Very well, thank you’, Gloria said, ‘There have been no hiccups at all.’

‘Good’, Sotheby said as he put his hand on the bump, ‘Well then, I have to say good night to both of you and head to bed.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said, ‘Goodnight.’

However, things don’t always go to plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the next chapter is a bit of a tearjerker - just thought I'd notify readers. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Three months and three weeks later, Gloria went into an unexpected labour in the middle of the night.

‘AAAHHH!!’ she screamed in pain before Sotheby burst into the room.

‘What’s happening, dear?’ he asked.

‘It’s on its way, I tell you’, Gloria replied, ‘Please, help me take these sheets off and then go and get some clean blankets.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said just as Mabel entered the room.

‘I heard Gloria screaming’, Mabel said, ‘What’s going on?’

‘Just please go and fetch some clean blankets from the cupboard, quickly’, Sotheby said.

‘Ok’, Mabel said before she rushed to the linen cupboard.

At 5:59 that morning, a baby boy entered the world; everything seemed fine, until Mabel noticed that his chest wasn’t moving.

‘Oh, my goodness!’ she said in a panicked voice, ‘He’s not breathing!’

‘What?’ Gloria said in shock as she looked at her son, ‘Come on, son, breathe…please!’

‘How’s everything going?’ Sotheby said when he entered the room before he noticed Gloria looking sadly at her son.

 _‘No…’_ he thought as the realisation hit him, _‘It can’t be…’_

Three agonising minutes later, Mabel broke the news that no-one wanted to hear, especially Gloria.

‘I’m sorry, Gloria’, she said sadly, ‘But it looks like he’ll never see the light of day; he was born too early.’

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the air rang with an agonised ‘NOOOOO!!!’ before Gloria burst into tears.

‘NO! NO! NO!’ she sobbed, ‘I **refuse** to accept that my son is dead!’

‘I can’t believe it either’, Mabel sobbed, ‘I was really looking forward to becoming an aunt. It’s just how nature is sometimes; she can be a cruel beast.’

Suddenly, as if on cue, Sotheby fainted.

Later that morning, while Mr. and Mrs. Larson were out at a social event, Lillian found Sotheby on one of the 1st floor balconies.

‘Why? Just WHY!?’ he shouted in agony, ‘Curse you, Mother Nature!! Curse you and all your creatures!’

‘Whoa, Sotheby’, Lillian said, ‘Why are you so angry with Mother Nature?’

‘She **killed** our son!’ Sotheby sobbed, ‘That heartless be-!’

‘Oh’, Lillian said sadly, ‘I’m so sorry for your loss; I can’t imagine the pain and heartbreak that you, Gloria and everyone else must be going through at this time.’

‘Thanks’, Sotheby said, ‘That really means a lot.’

‘But do you know what won’t help with anything?’ Lillian said, ‘Shouting from the balcony and cursing nature.’

‘I suppose you’re right’, Sotheby said sadly, ‘I’m just going to have to accept the tragic events of this morning and find a way to carry on with life.’ **  
**

Later that day, Sotheby walked into Gloria’s room, where she’d been balling her eyes out.

‘Sotheby…’ she sobbed, ‘I just c-can’t bel-lieve it-t!’

‘Me neither, dear’, Sotheby said as he glanced at their son’s tiny, lifeless body wrapped in blankets, ‘The product of our love, albeit unplanned…gone before he could even take his first breath and open his eyes.’

For a week after the funeral, Sotheby never moved from the chair in Gloria’s bedroom, doing nothing but staring mindlessly at the wall.

‘Gloria’, Mabel said as they approached the door, ‘He hasn’t moved or said anything since Tuesday, and today’s Sunday. Are you sure he’s ok?’

‘Yes, I’m positive’, Gloria said as she opened the door and walked in.

‘Sotheby’, she said, ‘It’s 3:35 in the afternoon; you’ve been sitting down here for almost a week.’

‘He’s dead’, Sotheby said aimlessly, ‘My whole world is…dead.’

‘No, it’s not’, Gloria said, ‘All of us are still here, including you. Anyway, I came here to tell you that afternoon tea is ready.’

‘The dead do not need food…’ Sotheby said.

‘Dear, you need to eat something; you haven’t for five and a half days’, Gloria said.

‘Ok, I suppose’, Sotheby said as he stood up before almost losing balance.

‘Blimey’, he said, ‘What’s happened to my back?’

‘I think you have been sitting in that old crate of a chair for a bit too long, dear’, Gloria said.

‘How long had I been sitting for then?’ Sotheby asked.

‘I’ve told you already, that it’s been over five days’, Gloria said.

‘Really?’ Sotheby said, ‘Well I’ll be; how time flies.’

‘Well’, Gloria said, ‘Since that’s been taken care of, let’s go.’

‘After you’, Sotheby said before they headed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is rated E for explicit sexual content.

‘Ok then, Miss Larson’, Sotheby said before leaving Lillian’s bedroom, ‘See you later.’

‘See you, Sotheby’, Lillian said as soft music played in the background, ‘Thanks for winding the gramophone up.’

‘No problem’, Sotheby said, ‘I’ll just be outside until dinner time.’

_‘What a beautiful afternoon’_ , Sotheby thought as he walked across the gardens until he came to an old, abandoned wooden structure concealed by overhanging branches of a giant oak tree at the back of the section.

 _‘This must have been a cottage at some time’_ , he thought.

Suddenly, he heard a faint noise coming from inside the structure.

‘Hello?’ Sotheby asked in response, ‘Is anyone there?’

‘Yes’, a familiar voice replied, ‘Come with me…’

‘Gloria!’ Sotheby said upon hearing the voice before he pulled the door open and ran in, ‘Gloria, I…’

‘Shh’, Gloria said when she put a finger to his lips, ‘Keep it down.’

‘Why are you here?’ Sotheby asked.

‘This is a secluded area’, Gloria replied, ‘The windows are obscured by leaves and branches, so we have to be quiet so no-one can hear us.’

‘O…k?’ Sotheby said in a confused voice as he closed the door, ‘However, I still don’t get why…’

‘Don’t you get it?’ Gloria asked before blurting, ‘I’m crazy for you.’

‘Wait’, Sotheby said, ‘What?’

‘And I know you’re horny for me too’, Gloria whispered seductively while batting her eyelids.

‘Wow…’ Sotheby purred whilst he grew hard, ‘You’re…you…are…uh…s-so…um…uh…uhhhh…’

‘Beautiful?’ Gloria asked.

‘Uhh…y-yes…I s-s-suppose’, Sotheby replied.

‘Well then, dear’, Gloria said, ‘Show me what you’ve got.’

‘And you can do the same for me’, Sotheby said.

**A few seconds later…**

‘Blimey!’ Gloria said in surprise.

‘What?’ Sotheby asked with a devilish, knowing smile.

‘ _That_ is the most…um…adorable looking thing I’ve ever seen!’ Gloria whispered.

‘What do you mean?’ Sotheby asked, feigning confusion.

‘Look, do I _have_ to spell it out to you?’ Gloria said as he blinked, ‘Fine, I’ll give you a clue.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said.

‘Well, actually it’s not as much of a clue as a fact’, Gloria said, ‘The truth is, dear, that I have a love of small things…’

‘And?’ Sotheby asked.

‘Going by what I’ve just seen’, Gloria replied, ‘You’re the perfect size, give or take an inch or two.’

‘Actually, it’s five and a half inches’, Sotheby said before whispering, ‘And, like that night a few months ago on the bed in the spare room, I know you want it again too.’

‘Of course, dear’, Gloria said while she reached down, ‘And this is to say congratulations on guessing correctly.’

‘Thank yo…ou…oo…oohhh…’ Sotheby said in surprise, ‘Ooohhh yeah, slide it back and forth, back and forth…’

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from outside, causing them to instantly freeze.

‘What was that?’ Sotheby whispered.

‘Someone’s out there’, Gloria whispered, ‘We must not make a sound or move, lest they find us like this.’

Meanwhile, the person outside turned and looked in the direction of the abandoned cottage, since they’d heard whispering.

‘Who’s back here then?’ Johnson asked as he walked up to the window.

However, just as he was about to pull the branches over the window back, he was called back to the house, causing Gloria and Sotheby to breathe a sigh of relief a few seconds later.

‘That was too close’, Sotheby said.

‘Tell me about it’, Gloria said, ‘That would have been embarrassing.’

‘Anyway’, Sotheby said, ‘Let’s resume with what we were doing.’

‘Yes’, Gloria said as they slowly made their way to the other side of the room, ‘Please…dear…give me a… _banana split_.’

‘But there aren’t any bananas in…’ Sotheby began before Gloria interrupted.

‘I beg to differ’, she said seductively, ‘There’s a…rather… _small_ and _plump_ one around here somewhere that I saw…’

‘Where was that?’ Sotheby asked.

‘I’ll give you three guesses as to its whereabouts’, Gloria replied.

‘Um…ok, I guess’, Sotheby said before realising what he’d said and saying, ‘Does that count as guessing?’

‘Um, no’, Gloria said.

‘Hm…’ Sotheby said while looking around the room, to no avail, ‘Sorry, dear, but I honestly can’t see any bananas in here. Perhaps it’s outside?’

‘Um…no, I’ve already looked out the window. I believe that it _may_ have somehow made its way in here by itself’, Gloria said.

‘Gloria, dear’, Sotheby said, ‘I’m sure you’re already aware, but a banana can’t just sprout legs and walk in here by itself; it’s absurd!’

Suddenly, Gloria felt something touching her leg.

‘I think I’ve found it…’ she said.

‘Good’, Sotheby said, ‘Because I give up; I’m all guessed out.’

‘It’s been right under our noses the whole time’, Gloria said, ‘Come on, you _must_ have been aware of it.’

‘What do you mean?’ Sotheby asked.

‘If you just look down, you’ll see it’, Gloria replied.

‘Where is it?’ Sotheby asked after looking down a couple of seconds later, expecting to see a green or yellow fruit, ‘I still can’t find it; are you trying to trick me?’

‘It’s attached to you’, Gloria said while blushing, ‘It’s the thing that’s sticking out in a straight line….’ before giggling, ‘With _maybe_ a _little_ curve…to the left.’

‘OH…now I get it’, Sotheby said, ‘You mean the…I mean...my…wait…what’s the word?’

‘I’ll tell you’, Gloria said before she whispered something in his ear, which made him stumble back slightly in shock.

‘Gloria…’ he said, ‘I can’t believe you know the actual word for that part of the male anatomy.’

‘I used to secretly read…dare I say it… rather explicit…stories in the library after school as a teenager when no one was around’, Gloria said, ‘And some of them were, to me anyway… _very_ stimulating, if you know what I mean…’

Just thinking about this made the “banana” that had been mentioned seconds ago to become as hard as a diamond, fully exposing its head in the process.

‘Looks like _someone’s_ eager’, Gloria said seductively.

‘I…I t-t-think s-so t-too’, Sotheby said before he lay down on top of her on a blanket.

‘Let’s make sure this doesn’t turn out like last time’, Gloria said.

‘Don’t worry’, Sotheby said, ‘I’ve got a plan for what to do to prevent a repeat.’

‘Thanks’, Gloria said as she felt something fill her up, ‘That’s it, slow and steady…’

‘Blimey’, Sotheby said while adjusting, ‘Y-you’re s-so _slick_ ….and _warm_.’

They were linked together for a few minutes before Sotheby’s plan kicked into action.

‘Ok, dear’, he said before withdrawing, ‘Now, I’m going to pull out…’

‘Then what?’ Gloria asked as he picked a cloth up off the floor.

‘I brought this with me for the second and final part of the plan’, Sotheby replied before covering himself with it, agitating lightly and tightly screwing his eyes closed until he finally exploded like a bomb.

‘Oh, I get it’, Gloria said, ‘Coitus interruptus…how clever.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘I just need a breather before I get dressed.’

‘I do too’, Gloria said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the longest chapter's up!

_March 16 th, 1899_

_10:37 a.m._

****

‘Sotheby…’ Lillian said, ‘I think I may be pregnant.’

‘What?’ Sotheby asked with a shocked voice, ‘How can this be?’

‘I don’t know’, Lillian replied, ‘But the bump on my abdomen is slowly swelling…’

Just then, Mr. Larson came in to check on his daughter and was horrified to see the baby bump.

‘What is the meaning of **_this_**?’ he said angrily, ‘Get out of here, Sotheby, NOW!!’

‘What for, sir?’ Sotheby asked.

‘You know too damn well what I mean!’ Mr. Larson shouted, ‘Look at her; my sweet Lillian, she’s pregnant, for crying out loud! I **knew** you couldn’t be trusted!’

Suddenly, a middle-aged woman walked into the room in response to the shouting.

‘What’s going on?’ the woman, Mrs. Larson, asked before she saw the state of Lillian.

‘Sotheby here has **_impregnated_** our daughter!’ Mr. Larson replied.

Upon hearing this, she eyed Sotheby angrily.

‘Get out, filthy sex maniac!’ she shouted while pointing to the door, ‘I don’t want you to **ever** be near my daughter again!’

‘You don’t understand’, Sotheby said, ‘I didn’t…’

‘Enough of the chit-chat!’ Mrs. Larson said, ‘Just…please leave the room; we’ll deal with this in the drawing room.’

**Forty-five minutes later…**

‘I’m sorry to say this, but…YOU’RE FIRED!!’ Mr. Larson screamed from behind two big mahogany doors.

‘Wait…’, Sotheby said, ‘What?’

‘Don’t speak back to me!’ Mr. Larson shouted in a fit of rage, ‘I will **not** be bossed around by a lowly servant…especially the one who IMPREGNATED **MY** DAUGHTER!!’

‘But…sir’, Sotheby said, reverting to a working-class accent, ‘I didn’ do _anything_ , I promise!’

‘No, and I suppose the baby bump appeared from out of nowhere’, Mr. Larson said, completely unconvinced, ‘Well, I’m sorry, Sotheby, but my family and this house have no time or space for a scoundrel like you!’

‘Sir, I’m serious…it was not my fault’, Sotheby said.

‘Now be gone!’ Mr. Larson shouted so loudly that one of the doors swung open, ‘And be careful that the door doesn’t hit you on the way out.’

**Three minutes later…**

‘Sotheby….’ Gloria said downstairs in the lobby, ‘We know you didn’t do it – all 200 of us.’

‘Yes, Mabel said, ‘Lillian has been in a secret relationship with a young bachelor from down the road for a couple of years. Then one day, she found out that she was pregnant…’

‘Yes’, Gloria said, ‘However, since you were technically Lillian’s personal servant, Mr. Larson and his wife immediately accused you of wrongdoing as soon as they saw physical signs of the pregnancy.’

‘And it’s unfortunately led to me being fired, even though I didn’t do anything’, Sotheby said, ‘I just hope he knows who he’s up against, regarding my bloodline…’

After Mabel had left the lobby, Gloria and Sotheby looked at each other.

‘Well, I suppose this is it’, Sotheby said disappointedly, ‘I wish it didn’t have to end this way.’

‘Me too’, Gloria sobbed with tears in her eyes, ‘Hopefully we can meet again someday.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said before they kissed for one final time, ‘And that was goodbye.’

‘I’ll miss you, Sotheby’, Gloria sobbed.

‘Me too’, Sotheby said before he heard what sounded like walking.

‘Do _I_ have to PHYSICALLY THROW YOU OUT the door, or are you going to leave by yourself IMMEDIATELY!?’ Mr. Larson yelled as he reached the bottom of the grand staircase and walked towards Sotheby.

‘I’m just leaving now, sir’, Sotheby replied as the door opened.

‘Good, because I almost broke my back yesterday while bringing a table inside’, Mr. Larson said, ‘Anyway, your time here is up now. Vamoose!’

‘But where will I live?’ Sotheby asked from outside the open door, ‘I ‘ave nowhere to go and no money.’

‘Oh well’, Mr. Larson said, ‘Maybe you should’ve thought of that **before** you did what you did to Lillian!’

‘Once again, sir, I did _not..._ ’ Sotheby said before the door was slammed in his face, causing Gloria to burst into tears.

‘SOTHEBY!!!’ she exclaimed, ‘NOOOOO!’

‘GLORIA!!!’ Sotheby shouted after being dropped off outside the gate by a carriage, ‘GLORIA!!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt and bittersweet ending - but I thought it was fitting, given some of my other Dumbo stories.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
